


full

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>filthy hyuken drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	full

**Author's Note:**

> filthy hyuken drabble

"You're so full of my come, shit"

Sanghyuk groans as he pulls out and pushes in slowly, weakly thrusting into Jaehwan's come filled ass, relishing in the wet sloshing sounds it makes as he pushes through all of that fluid, moans as he sees white frothing around Jaehwan's abused, pink rim, stretched wide around Sanghyuk's girth.

"What do you expect," Jaehwan drawls lazily, clutches weakly at the wrecked sheets as he lazily wraps his calves around Sanghyuk's firm hips, drawing him in deeper. "You came like, three times? In me. Damn, am I that good?"

"So full of yourself," Sanghyuk grins and rocks into wet warmth as he swats not-so-playfully at Jaehwan's ass, and he's rewarded with a needy moan, soft plump flesh jiggling against his wide palm. "With this ass, its no surprise"

"You don't say," the reply comes quick, and Sanghyuk looks down to see Jaehwan doing that cocky smile-smirk thing of his that drives the younger absolutely crazy, with his eyes fucking closed in bliss and his cheeks stained a pretty red as he makes these needy whimpers, his hands above his head, pulling uselessly at the sheets, puts on a show of writhing and squirming under Sanghyuk's strong frame-- full aware of how much that turned Sanghyuk on. 

"You are really fucking something, hyung," Sanghyuk pulls out with a pinch to Jaehwan's ass, and Jaehwan's legs fall open onto the sheets, spread obscenely just like the rest of him is.

"Fuck," Sanghyuk hisses as he catches sight of fluid dribbling out from Jaehwan's loose hole onto the sheets, crawls into the space between Jaehwan's pale thighs, pulls them apart hungrily to expose Jaehwan even further, hiking those long legs over his shoulders, eliciting a pitched whimper from the elder.

"You're so full, hyung, you're fucking dripping." Sanghyuk says breathlessly, almost in awe as he stares at the gape of Jaehwan's wrecked ass, hands grabbing at full asscheeks, dipping his thumbs into Jaehwan's slippery crack and pulling his cheeks apart. 

"Shit, Sanghyuk, what are you doing? I'm sensitive, fuck-"

Sanghyuk blows gently at Jaehwan's oozing hole, watches, breathless, as Jaehwan's puffy asshole twitches and clenches at the sudden exposure to cold breath, stopping the flow of white just for a split second, before he unclenches again, releasing the seemingly never ending flow of come. 

Experimentally, Sanghyuk moves a hand over to Jaehwan's stomach, caressing the slight, soft bulge of his tummy, before pressing the heel of his palm gently down into the skin, both of them moaning loudly, lewdly, at the gush of white fluid that's pushed out of the gape of Jaehwan's body, staining the already ruined sheets even more.

"Stop staring," Jaehwan whines, throws an arm over his eyes, the sight of Sanghyuk between his legs, staring at his ass like a damn buffet being too much to handle. "It's embarrassing"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Sanghyuk presses two fingers against that leaking, fluttering entrance, pushing in easily, and the sound Jaehwan makes is absolutely sinful, pale thighs jerking as Sanghyuk thrusts in and out, drawing out all those squelchy sounds and Jaehwan's 100% sure its on purpose, his entire body flushed pink, cheeks burning with shame-- as the younger drags the pads of his thick fingers against the soft, wet walls of Jaehwan's sensitive ass, pulling them out to admire the fresh coat of white. "I love it, you like this. All full, all mine."

"Shit," Jaehwan whimpers, gasping and arching up wildly as Sanghyuk presses a kiss to his burning entrance, his slick rim quivering in arousal under Sanghyuk's skin. Sanghyuk places both hands on Jaehwan's inner thighs to part them further, pinning them down in place, before diving in to lick a broad stripe over Jaehwan's gaping hole, moaning at the taste of traces of come, cleaning up the mess around that area, fuelled by his hyung's useless writhing and futile attempts to close his legs.

Sanghyuk's eyes shut in bliss as he presses his tongue against the soft pink give of Jaehwan's warm entrance, presses in, moaning around Jaehwan's ass as his tongue glides through soft squeezing walls, curling his tongue inside of that hot, come-slick passage and oh god, its so dirty-- licking the leftover come right out of his wrecked hyung, Jaehwan's hips uselessly fighting the strong hands pressing him down, unable to squirm away, unable to arch up, push his ass closer against Sanghyuk's face, get that fucking tongue deeper inside, somehow-- mind too fogged up with the pleasure to even think, incoherent babbling spilling past his glistening lips, bitten red.

Tears prick at Jaehwan's eyes, he's feeling utterly filthy(in an amazing way) as Sanghyuk seals his lips around the elder's abused rim and gives a final suck, pulls away and groans at the sight-- not a single trace of come left around Jaehwan's spasming hole, the cleft of his ass-- instead, Jaehwan's skin is soaked in spit, asscheeks and taint shining with a fresh coat of saliva.

"Shit, Sanghyuk, that was" Jaehwan whimpers almost pitifully as he curls up upon himself, trembling with the intensity of whatever had just happened, "hella weird, but nonetheless--fucking amazing." 

The bed dips under Jaehwan as Sanghyuk crawls over him, dipping down to press fleeting kisses over Jaehwan's sharp jawline, before kissing that soft, plush mouth, moaning softly. 

"We're definitely doing that again"


End file.
